


A Heart To Break

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Pet Project [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, F/M, POV Female Character, POV Molly Weasley II, POV Third Person, Sister-Sister Relationship, Summer Plans, Thunderstorms, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Molly Weasley II wants to know what her boyfriend's plans are now that they're about to graduate from Hogwarts but he doesn't seem to want to commit to anything in particular - at least not with her. The cracks in their relationship start to appear.
Relationships: Lucy Weasley & Molly Weasley II, Molly Weasley II/Original Male Character(s), Molly Weasley II/Tony Peterson (OC)
Series: Pet Project [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Heart To Break

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who knows me knows that Molly II is one of my absolute favourite characters. This hurt to write. Like really hurt. I know what's coming...
> 
> I used prompts from the Keep Calm And Write Something's 30 Days of Summer; Sunbathing, Lake, and Thunder.
> 
> Thank you to my betas SethWren and ladyblackpotterpeveral!

The exams were over and Molly didn’t think that she had ever felt so free in her life. She’d almost definitely failed every single one, but she was honestly past caring. She hadn’t cared much in the first place, she supposed, but she had at least tried to do well. She had tried to do well in her Care of Magical Creatures exam anyway, maybe not so much any of the other subjects. Her father had tried to hammer home just how important it was that she pass all of her classes, especially as she had no idea what she wanted to do with her life, but honestly, she’d been too busy to care.

Her time had been almost completely monopolised by Tony for the last two years, and while that hadn’t done her grades any good whatsoever, she wouldn’t trade that time with him for anything. She’d known Tony for the last seven years now, they were in the same house, and in the same year, and while she knew that he was an acquired taste, she loved him with all her heart. So much so that he became the only thing that mattered to her. At eighteen years old, she was pretty confident that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

He was with her now as she lay in the sun, her head resting on his lap while he leaned against a tree next to the lake. She wouldn’t go as far as to say that this was their spot - they had lots of spots, one of which included a particular broom closet that she was sure would now haunt Professor Longbottom for the rest of his life - but it was as good as any. It was especially nice now that the sun was actually shining in their little corner of Scotland. Often when she looked out into the grounds, the weather deceived her and it would look a lot warmer than it actually was, but it seemed that today was one of the exceptions.

She wanted to make the most of the time that they had left there at the school anyway, even though she would have previously considered herself desperate to graduate and get away from there. It had dawned on her at some point during the night that when they left school, then they would no longer have moments like this. Neither of them had exactly talked about what they were going to do after school; all Molly knew was that she was going to return to her parents’ house and that Tony was now old enough to move out of his foster home.

She stretched out in the sun, letting it bathe her porcelain skin before she decided that this was a conversation that they actually needed to have before school was over and they had to go home.

“Tony?” She began, her voice a low hum as she wondered what he would say, what he would want.

“Yes, Monkey?” He asked, glancing down at her and meeting her gaze. His dark brown eyes always drew her in, hypnotising her with their beauty.

“Where are you going to live?” It wasn’t exactly the question that Molly wanted to ask but it was the one that came out of her mouth.

She watched as Tony shrugged. "The Diolis aren't kicking me out." It was an answer but it didn't actually tell Molly anything.

She frowned slightly as she took in his disinterested expression and she found herself wondering if he did in fact have a plan, but she just wasn't allowed to know what that plan was. She made herself push that thought away though. Tony wouldn't do that to her.

He loved her as much as she loved him, or at least that was what he had led her to believe. He had difficulty saying it but that was okay. He'd had a less than desirable upbringing in the social care system and she knew that he had issues - both trust and commitment issues.

"We could always get a flat together?" She suggested, her tongue seemingly working without even bothering to consult her brain now, but as she said it aloud she realised that it didn't sound ridiculous at all.

Tony just gave a shrug though, a response that made Molly's heart sink into her stomach, though she tried to convince herself that it was because she had taken him by surprise. She managed to suppress a sigh as she sat up, meeting his gaze again, her head tilted ever so slightly to one side.

"Are you alright, Tony?" She asked quietly. There was something about him that she couldn't seem to put her finger on. There had been something going on with him for a week or so now but she was well aware that if she pushed him then he was more than likely to clam up.

"Yeah. Fine." Tony promised her, a smile flashing across his features before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. "You worry too much."

Molly rolled her eyes but before she could say anything else, he was kissing her again, his arms wrapped around her and pulling her close. Part of her couldn't help but wonder if this was him saying that he wanted to move in with her after all. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but at the same time no-one could deny the chemistry between them.

She was fairly confident that he would agree to them getting a new flat before they had to leave school. That confidence was the force behind her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, straddling him as she kissed him back. They were meant to be, she just knew it.

* * *

“You got the car then?” Molly overheard Tony say as she walked into the Slytherin common room. She couldn’t help but frown at that as she wondered why he would need a car when he had still yet to commit to moving in with her. She tried to shrug it off when he saw her and caught her around her waist to pull her down onto his lap.

“Yeah.” Scott answered Tony without missing a beat, and without really even acknowledging that Molly had even entered the room. She was used to that though and it didn’t bother her as much as the fact that they appeared to be making plans without her. “My dad’s just finished fixing it up so we’re good to go.”

“Good to go where?” Molly asked, part of her wanted to pull away from Tony, or at least sit beside him, but Hedy was already sitting there for one, and secondly she was still taking as much of his attention as she possibly could while she could. They only had a week left of school and their current conversation made her nervous.

“Everywhere.” Tony said with a shrug. “Scott and I are going travelling.”

A knot formed in the pit of her stomach at that. She had her answer now, she supposed. She just wished that he’d had the guts to tell her that he had other plans rather than overhear it in a conversation with others. She said nothing. She didn’t know what she could say after all. It seemed like he had everything figured out and she wasn’t even an afterthought for him in that moment.

“I’ve told them they should wait until I’m old enough so that I can go with them but apparently they have itchy feet.” Hedy rolled her eyes, obviously just as put out by the boys’ latest plans as she was, which she supposed was somewhat reassuring. She wasn’t alone and that made her feel a little bit better in the long run.

Molly just gave a small nod, deciding that her best bet was to remain silent. She wasn’t going to fish for an invitation. She liked to believe that she had a little more dignity than that, and the fact that this was the first that she had heard about it despite them already having secured a car told her that they didn’t want her there in the first place.

Tony pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, probably sensing how tense she was but she honestly couldn’t care about his pride or how he felt. He’d hurt her and she didn’t know how she was meant to just move passed this. She wasn’t like Hedy either. She couldn’t just invite herself like the younger girl had.

Tony and Scott fell into what seemed like easy conversation about where they were going to visit when they drove out of Britain and all Molly could do was sit there and listen. Though listening was perhaps not the correct term as she couldn’t actually hear any of their words. They were quite literally going in one ear and out the other.

She felt sick and even though she desperately wanted to ignore her own wounded pride so that she could just enjoy what little time she had left with Tony, she realised it was unlikely that that was going to happen today. She did however let herself curl up on his lap and lean her head against his chest when she found that she was unable to even attempt to follow their conversation.

She stayed there until she realised that Tony had stopped talking from the lack of rumbling underneath her ear. She glanced up at him to see that he was now watching her. Ordinarily she would probably have snuck a kiss but she was far too annoyed with him - and that in itself was a first.

She glanced around them to see that both Scott and Hedy had since left them, and the common room itself was now basically empty. Most people liked to give them a wide berth, especially when it was just the two of them. Being alone with Tony was something that she loved, normally, but today was not a normal day.

“Why?” She found herself asking as she sat up and turned her attention back to Tony. She couldn’t stop the look of hurt that flashed across her features as much as she tried to.

“Why what?” Tony asked as he swept a strand of hair back from her face and pushed it behind her ear.

Molly blinked slowly a couple of times as she tried to figure out whether he was being serious or not. He had to know that she’d hurt him, right? He couldn’t just sweep this under the rug like that, could he? “Why couldn’t you just have told me you didn’t want to live with me?” She asked quietly.

Tony rolled his eyes in a way that made Molly want to scream. He didn’t care. “Not everything is about you, Monkey.”

“Never mind.” Molly said quietly as she got off his lap, deciding that she needed to get out of there before she started tearing up. She could not and would not let him see her cry about this. She moved away from him and headed off to her dorm. It was times like this that she regretted having practically cut her cousins and sister out of her life. She needed someone to talk to, but she didn’t really have anyone left.

* * *

"I can't swim." Molly mumbled as she wrapped her arms around her waist which only prompted Tony who was about to dive into the lake to turn on his heel and face her.

"Don't bullshit with me, Monkey." There was an edge to his voice that made Molly feel uncomfortable. "I've seen you swim hundreds of times."

"I meant today." She said quietly. It was a beautiful day, one of the warmest days that they'd had for years, but even knowing that she didn't feel like going for a swim. She was still mad at him for wanting to leave her behind while he went on his road trip, but that wasn't the reason that she didn't want to get in the water. She wasn't feeling great in general, but she was putting that down to there only being three days left of the school year.

"Right. Fine. Sit there and be miserable. I swear that's all you are lately." Tony huffed before he turned back to the water and dove in.

The splashback hit Molly causing a shiver to wrack through her body before she dropped down to sit in the grass. She could feel herself still shaking, even though the coldness of the water had well and truly left her by now. She didn't want to be miserable. She had done her best to make this last week with him as happy as she possibly could but of course that hadn't been easy. Tony was, for lack of better words, a pessimist and so it was generally her job to keep things upbeat. The problem was that with her mood plummeting the way that it was, she couldn't be upbeat.

She was doing her best to hold it together as it was, because even though she wanted to burst into tears every five minutes, she knew that she couldn't. Instead, she just watched Tony swim and let his near perfect form melt away all of her worries. She couldn't stay mad at him as much as she felt that she should.

When he eventually got out of the water, it seemed that they had both cooled down a little. Tony towelled himself off before he sat down behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her onto his lap.

"I'm sorry, Monkey." He whispered against her neck. "I know you're not actually miserable all the time."

Molly let out a sigh as she leaned back against him, deciding to try not to care too much about the fact that he was still slightly damp. It was grounding at least and that was what she needed, to be kept in the present instead of obsessing about the future she hadn't bothered to plan for.  
"Let's just move past it, yeah?" She suggested as she closed her eyes and tried to let herself relax. "We're still going to Scamander's end of term party, right?" Honestly, she just wanted to get drunk and forget just how crappy she felt. The Hufflepuff's party was sure to provide ample opportunity to do that.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Tony hummed before he turned her head gently so that he could kiss her gently.

Part of Molly said that she should pull away from him but she found that the kiss was more than enough to extinguish her anger. Molly kissed him back instead, letting herself play with the idea that maybe some time apart could be good for them. He still hadn't said no to moving in with her after all so maybe he did actually want to, just after his roadtrip with Scott.

She swivelled around on his lap so that she could kiss him better. At least his lips were just as intoxicating as the alcohol that she would get to drink that evening and they chased away all of her worries for the time being. She hadn't completely forgiven him but she loved him enough not to care about that for today.

* * *

Her fear of thunder wasn’t something that Molly liked to spread around. It wasn’t even her boggart so there were very few people who actually knew that this was her second biggest fear. Tony was one of the people that knew but despite the fact that she could hear the thunder over the music of the party, he didn’t seem to care. If he did care then he was doing a poor job of showing it.

Molly had found herself tucked away in a corner in the end, even though she really wanted to go back to her dorm and tuck herself under her bed until the storm passed. The problem there was that her biggest fear was being totally and utterly alone, and everyone was at the Scamander’s End of Term party there in the Room of Requirement. And she did mean everyone.

As she sat there in the corner, she tried her best to ignore the fact that Tony, Hedy and Scott seemed to be having a blast while she was once again miserable. She’d found herself watching Scorpius for a bit, the best friend she sorely missed but she’d blown that bridge far too long ago now for her to dare even try to talk to him now. He seemed happy at least, though she did note that he was hanging around with Lysander, who was trouble in her mind. She tried to ignore how that made her jealous anyway - she didn’t have the right to be jealous that he had other friends.

Eventually she had to look away and she cast her eyes down to the glass of water that was in her hand as she tried to drown out the rumbles of thunder that she could practically feel coming through the floor and the bench that she was perched on. She’d had a couple of drinks, but those had actually made her feel worse instead of better so she’d had to nix that idea. She had no idea now how she was meant to take her mind off of everything now.

She sat like that for a while, just letting herself wallow in her misery until she felt someone bump her shoulder as they dropped down onto the seat next to her. She didn’t bother to look up. She needed to keep her focus on the water to keep herself sort of steady or she was sure that she would actually throw up. That was probably her third biggest fear - vomiting.

“You look like shit.”

It was her sister, she knew that without looking up. Lucy’s monotone was unmistakable, not to mention that her matter-of-fact manner was something that Molly was sure that she would recognise even if they managed to get separated for years.

“I didn’t expect you to be here.” Molly said quietly as she glanced sideways at her little sister, immediately regretting that decision as a wave of nausea hit her.

“Bet you’re glad I am now.” Lucy said quietly as she took hold of Molly’s upper arm. “Come on, you need to go to bed.”

“Please don’t tell me what I need.” Molly said quietly. She’d had enough of Tony telling her that she was miserable this last week and she’d thought she’d known what she needed to help herself get over that. She was still bitter that she had been wrong and she didn’t think that she would be able handle it if someone else was right - let alone her sister who she tried not to associate with.

Lucy ignored her protest and helped her to her feet anyway. Molly set her glass down on a table nearby and let her sister lead her through the party. Tony caught her eye on the way past, but although he was frowning, he didn’t say anything to her or even try to stop them, which told Molly more than enough.

Lucy helped Molly to get to her dorm and even laid with her on the bed, her arms wrapped around Molly until she felt less sick and less afraid. The thunder had subsided by the time she felt better. She curled up on the bed, curled up against her sister and let Lucy comfort her.  
When they were at home, experiencing storms, this was often how they lay. They never said anything - they didn’t have that sort of relationship - but Lucy did often hold her. She knew that her fear of thunder was an irrational one, but it actually helped that the younger girl didn’t attempt to rationalise her fear at all.

She fell asleep there in Lucy’s arms, something she had done many times before as well. She didn’t know why but she felt safe with her sister, but it was not something she was proud of. As the older sister, it was meant to be her job to look after Lucy, not the other way around. Lucy, however, had made it clear all her life that she did not need looking after. Molly on the other hand liked to pretend that she didn’t need looking after when in fact she did.

* * *

Molly knew that it was stupid of her to expect Tony to apologise for not caring about her but that was exactly what she had hoped would happen that morning on their way to breakfast. It was their very last day at Hogwarts. The lower years still had classes but the seventh years were free to spend the day as they pleased. Scott had decided that sleeping in was how he wanted to spend his final morning at the school, but Tony had been adamant that he and Molly needed to have one last breakfast there.

"I don't know when I'll next have food as good as this." He pointed out as he filled his plate with every single fried food available.

Molly didn't quite feel like eating. She knew she wasn't hungover - she hadn't drunk enough last night to be able to contract one - but that didn't mean that she wasn't nauseous. She had still been shaking from the thunderstorm this morning when she had woken up, though she was putting that down to the fact that Lucy had left without waking her. It didn't help that she was still fairly annoyed with Tony. He hadn't even bothered to check with her when he'd come stumbling back from the party in the small hours of the morning.

She was silent while he ate and she drank a glass of water, picking apart a slice of toast while arguing with her appetite. She couldn't remember the last time she had wanted to eat anything either which was more than a little worrying. Tony didn't seem to notice her mood was plummeting downward though and while that was just another thing to add to her list of reasons why she was allowed to be mad at him, she didn't have the energy to actually be mad at him.

"Coming for a walk?" Tony asked as he stood up, though his tone let Molly know that it wasn't actually a request but more of a command.

Molly let out a sigh but nodded before she followed him out of the hall and into the grounds. They walked for a bit, his hand encompassing hers and tugging her along behind him. They didn't stop until they were in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest when Tony turned to face her, his arms crossed over his chest as he let go of her hand.

"You alright?" Molly asked slowly, a frown creasing the skin in between her eyebrows as she looked him up and down. It was rare for her that she was able to read him so it wasn't surprising that she didn't know what was going on in his head just now.

"Yes." Tony's voice was curt and it made Molly tense up. Something was going on with him, despite him trying to tell her that he was okay.

She said nothing though and just gave a small nod instead as she wrapped her arms around herself. It felt colder today, despite the sun being hot in the sky, part of her wondered if she was maybe getting sick. She didn't have long to dwell on that thought before he spoke again, his next words freezing her to her very core.

"We're finished." His voice remained steady, though Molly didn't understand how that was possible when his words pretty much turned her entire world on its head. "We're done. Once we get off that train tomorrow, I never want to see you again."

Molly stood there, staring at him. She was unable to make herself say or do anything as her brain worked to convince her heart that it didn't need to shatter into a million pieces. She couldn't focus on anything other than Tony's eyes - those beautiful brown orbs that usually made her melt, that currently made her want to curl up into as small a ball as possible on the forest floor.

"Did you hear me?" Tony asked, his impatience seeping through when she didn't respond. "We're over."

Molly swallowed thickly. She'd heard him, loud and clear. She even understood what he was saying, she just didn't want to believe him. He was clearly waiting for some sort of reaction though, though she wasn't sure that she could give him the reaction that he wanted. It could be argued that she didn't need to worry about anything that he wanted anyway considering that he had just dumped her. She clenched her jaw as she grabbed her wand from the pocket of her hoodie and sent a jelly-leg jinx sailing at him before she turned on her heel and marched away. She didn't even look back as she all but ran up to the castle. She needed to return to her dorm so that she could let herself cry before anyone saw her or had a chance to ask her if she was okay.


End file.
